To assess the safety and efficacy of recombinant human follicle- stimulating hormone (Gonal-F) in combination with human chorionic gonadotropin in inducing spermatogenesis in men with hypogonadotropic hypogonadism. To study the kinetics of FSH release in humans after its S.C. administration.